This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Gold nanoparticles can be used as contrast agent for optical coherence tomography(OCT) to detect early stages of disease. We are going to use antibody conjugated gold nanoparticles as a targeted contrast agent for early detection of cancer in hamster model